


Tumblr Prompts

by LightInside



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightInside/pseuds/LightInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any and all prompts that I write for anons in my ask box on tumblr. May or may not put prompts from other tumblr users or other requests here too, haven't decided yet. Ratings and prompt for each in the pre-chapter author notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit rating.
> 
> Anon asked for "something with Korra stealing Asami's jacket" and my group of korrasami skype friends convinced me to take a shot at smut. My first foray into sexual writing!

Flickering lights lit her face and the wall behind her as Korra slouched far, far down on the couch, only stopping when her knees made contact with the coffee table. Her thousand yard stare passed straight through the television disinterestedly. Asami had arrived home to their modest apartment over an hour ago, but had immediately asked Korra to postpone dinner and dashed into her home office, which she hadn’t emerged from since. Korra had been impatiently channel surfing for the last half hour, but there was nothing on that could hold her attention.

To be honest, Korra wasn’t even really hungry. She’d had an itch all day that she wanted Asami to help her scratch, but her genius girlfriend was preoccupied with some work project, even though she was home for the weekend. Korra huffed and turned the TV off, turning over to rest her chin on the back of the couch. She peered down the hallway toward the study from which the newly created silence allowed her to hear Asami’s pencil scratching away at a set of blueprints.

She stayed like that for a few minutes, waiting to see if Asami would notice the lack of television noise, but the sounds of steady brainwork never ceased for more than a moment. As she turned back over to sulk on the couch more, her gaze drifted around the living room. The recliner where Naga was sleeping peacefully, the television now blank and silent, the coffee table with the beer she’d been sipping, the coat rack by the door where Asami’s winter coat hung, the entrance to the unnecessarily lit kitchen with the single light on over the stove… the coat rack with Asami’s winter coat. It was chilly outside, winter slowly setting in with the season’s first frost expected that night. The coat gave Korra an idea. She turned back to the hallway and the dutiful rustle of Asami’s papers, her eyes drifting to the door next to the office, their bedroom. A smirk crawled across her lips as she stood.

Nothing escaped Asami’s notice, even when she was in work mode. She’d heard Korra turn the TV off, heard her make her way down the hall into their bedroom. That had been several minutes ago, and Asami was admittedly starting to feel a little guilty for leaving her girlfriend hanging. There were only a few more things to notate about the new design idea she’d had on the way home, and then she would find a way to make the delay and boredom up to Korra.

She felt Korra’s presence more than heard her as she slowly stepped up behind the chair. She was about to reassure her that she was almost finished when Korra’s hands gripped Asami’s neck and shoulders, massaging briefly before sliding forward to rest in front of her. Asami let out an appreciative hum when Korra pressed on the stiff muscles, but stopped in her thanks when Korra’s arms came into her vision. She turned her head to look back at her girlfriend behind her.

“Korra? Are you wearing my Future Industries jacket? My favorite one?”

“Mhmm.” The sound was slow and rumbling.

“Why?” she asked, a smile playing at her lips and the hint of a laugh coloring the end of the word.

“It’s cold out,” Korra responded, her voice edging on husky as she hugged Asami tighter into the back of her chair and kissed the side of her head. “The sleeves are a little tight though. Kind of makes my muscles stand out.” She flexed beneath the narrow cut of the jacket sleeves, the fabric stretching slightly to accommodate as Asami’s gaze drifted down to Korra’s bicep.

Korra’s seduction wasn’t subtle, and Asami knew it when she saw it. She chewed her bottom lip ever so slightly as she felt the familiar warmth of the effect that Korra’s physique could have on her. “It certainly does,” she admitted, her eyes traveling slowly back up the muscular arm and shoulder toward her girlfriend’s face.

Korra leaned in a little farther, her lips just inches from Asami’s ear. The warmth of her breath mingled with the heat from Asami’s rising blush as Korra asked quietly, “You know what else I’m wearing, besides your jacket?” Asami wasn’t sure she had even managed to move, wasn’t sure she trusted herself to without starting something, but her head shook a small no. Korra’s lips were practically around her earlobe when she whispered the answer. “ _Nothing_.”

The word was scarcely past her lips before Asami had twisted in her arms to kneel in the chair, her hands cupping Korra’s jaw and their lips colliding into a deep open-mouthed kiss. The papers from Asami’s desk scattered, a few dropping to the floor as the chair tipped over backward from her sudden and forceful movement. Her already fluttering heart skipped an extra couple of beats at the unexpected sensation of falling, but she deftly stepped forward to place one foot on the ground as the chair fell from underneath her. All of this meant lunging into Korra, who stumbled backwards to try to stay upright, their lips still locked and their arms still around each other. They only managed to stop when Korra’s back hit the wall on the other side of the room, Asami falling against her as their bodies pressed together.

Korra’s tongue ghosted across Asami’s lower lip as she broke the kiss with a gasp when she felt Korra’s hands slide into the waistband of the skirt she’d worn to work. The two locked eyes and held each other’s gaze as the seconds stretched between them, both breathing heavily. It was Korra’s turn to gasp when Asami’s hand found her bare hip, her thumb edging up underneath the hem of the jacket and her leg pressing between Korra’s.

Korra’s gaze intensified, and when Asami didn’t break eye contact, she reached farther into her skirt with both hands and picked her up. Asami’s knees quickly wrapped around Korra’s waist, resting on her hips as her hands traveled up to the buttons of her jacket that was still fastened snuggly around her girlfriend’s torso. She bit her lip and started to undo the clasps that held the fabric between them in place. “It looks good on you,” she purred, her voice sultry. “But I think it looks better on me.” Korra smirked at first, only to let out a deep sigh with just the hint of a moan as the last fastening snapped open. “You know where it would look even better?” Asami slipped her hands beneath the edges she’d opened, each of them firmly groping one of Korra’s breasts. “The bedroom floor.”

Asami bit her lip as Korra’s found their way onto her neck and her legs pressed harder against her girlfriend’s butt, her bare feet skimming the backs of Korra’s bare thighs as she was carried around the corner and into the bedroom. Her back hit the bed a moment later, and when Korra pushed herself up after releasing her neck, she reached up and slid the jacket off of her shoulders. Korra’s hands helped Asami’s blouse follow it to the floor, but before she could move for Asami’s bra as well, she found herself being twisted and pushed sideways until she fell over onto the bed, Asami rolling up to kneel on the edge of the bed over her. She leaned down over Korra’s naked chest and pressed a long kiss to her lips, the hand that wasn’t supporting her finding its way to Korra’s breast again.

As Asami’s kisses migrated down her jaw and to her neck, Korra released a soft moan before she found her voice again. “I was gonna--”

“I know,” Asami sighed between kisses trailing down Korra’s shoulder and collarbone. “But someone decided to come find me practically naked. You first.” Her tongue made a quick circle over Korra’s areola, eliciting a gasp and a shiver before taking the nipple between her lips. She pinched it between her teeth just enough to tug as her tongue grazed its tip, her other hand taking over the migration southward, fingers ghosting lightly back and forth across the toned brown stomach beneath them.

Korra’s breath caught in her chest when Asami’s fingers finally made it over her mound and to the top of her sex. They slid down into the fluids that had begun to spread before moving back up toward the nub she’d bypassed on the way down. As her thumb began rubbing firm but gentle circles over Korra’s slowly stiffening clit, her tongue matched pace in its laps around her nipple. One of Korra’s hands slid into the silky black waves of Asami’s hair, the other grasping the arm that was still holding her up.

The hand didn’t stay in her locks long, slipping out as Asami shifted to switch to her other, neglected breast. Her breath caught just inches from Korra’s nipple when she felt a pinch on one of her own followed by a soft kneading. She looked up to Korra’s face to find a smirking Avatar looking back down at her. She held eye contact as she took Korra’s nipple in her mouth, pressing two of her fingers into Korra’s folds at the same time. The way her eyes closed, the forceful squeeze on her breast, and the sound that escaped her were all the indication Asami needed of the success of her payback.

She soon settled into a steady rhythm, the cadence of her tongue, thumb, and fingers falling in time except for when she would occasionally briefly break the consistency, always drawing another gasp or moan from Korra when she did. She began to curl her fingers upwards every few strokes, finding and rubbing lightly across the bundle of nerves against the front wall for a bit of extra stimulation. Every few minutes, she would switch her mouth’s attention to give the sensitive skin a rest, sometimes migrating up to kiss Korra’s lips or neck as well. Korra’s hand eventually made its way back to her scalp, massaging lightly through the hair when her fingers weren’t balled up in it.

The tension in Korra’s core slowly built, and Asami could feel it, could almost see it, as it grew. She could hear the pace and depth of Korra’s breath increase, see her strong muscles tense, feel her sex open wider and contract around her fingers at the same time. She wouldn’t dare cut off Korra’s high, but she still did everything she could to draw out the process, slowing down to an agonizingly sensual pace at opportune moments just long enough for Korra to cool off a bit before lighting the fire again with dedicated press of her thumb or a flick of her tongue across a nipple. Eventually, she could feel the climax really start to build, and she knew that she didn’t want to hold it off this time. Her pace and pressure increased, the curl of her fingers increasing to every thrust. Korra’s moans became longer and louder, both hands balled up in Asami’s hair now as her pleasure reached its peak. With an expertly timed slow to deep and heavy movements, Asami helped guide her over the edge and into the ecstasy she’d been building towards, her back arching as an extended shudder ran down her spine and a deep breath slowly fell from her lips in a soft moan.

Asami’s ministrations continued, drawing out and helping Korra ride the sensations of her orgasm, until she felt the hands slowly slide out of her hair. She kissed the end of the sternum between Korra’s breasts as she removed her fingers, carefully cleaning her hand with her mouth before laying down in the crook of Korra’s arm. They laid like that for several minutes, Korra’s breathing slowly returning to normal as Asami’s head rested on her shoulder and her hand drifted across her abdomen lovingly, both of their eyes closed.

When Korra had recovered, she looked down at her girlfriend before kissing the top of her head. Asami hummed happily, her hand traveling up her torso to rest over Korra’s breast as her arm wrapped tightly across Asami’s back to rest a hand on her hip. There were few things either enjoyed more than cuddling after sex, and neither was eager to end this session. At least, until Korra made a sharp movement to pull out from underneath Asami, pushing her shoulder to make her roll onto her back as she shifted up to straddle her. A mischievous grin played at her lips as she held Asami’s slightly surprised gaze. “Your turn,” she smirked as she placed one hand on the side of Asami’s face, quickly trailing it down her body before moving in for a kiss.


	2. Chill and Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated: G - General Audiences
> 
> Anon said "Prompt... cuddles. Cute fluffy cuddles." So, here's 1300 words, and roughly half of them are pure fluff based around cuddling. The other half are setup and wrap up for the fluff. These nerds are cute.

“So, what are you in the mood for tonight?” Korra asked, plopping down on the couch and pulling up the Netflix app on their smartTV. Wednesday night was movie night in the Sato home. They were always in the middle of some show or other, but that was for the rest of the week. Wednesdays were more relaxed, less speculation about plot and discussion about characters. They would just pick a movie they hadn’t seen yet, or sometimes an old favorite, and pay however much attention to it they felt like.

“Isn’t it your turn to pick?” Asami called from the kitchen where she was finishing cleaning their dinner dishes.

“Nope, I picked last week.”

“Oh really,” Asami quipped, tossing the towel onto the counter and making her way to the couch as well. “And what did you choose last week?”

“I picked… okay fine, you caught me. It’s my turn. But I’m up for just about anything tonight, I’m never gonna be able to decide. You take it this week.”

Asami rolled her eyes with a smile. Korra made up an excuse to have Asami choose the movie almost every other time it was her turn. It had gotten to the point that Asami had started to feel bad about choosing three quarters of their movies, and she’d started to pick ones that she expected Korra to like to compensate. As such, when they started scrolling through their queue, Asami quickly settled on an action flick, something they both always enjoyed.

“Iron Man 3,” she pointed as Korra clicked quickly through the list, causing her girlfriend to suddenly reverse direction to scroll back to the movie she’d already passed. “I heard it’s pretty emotional, and that lots of stuff explodes. Sound good?”

“You’re the one picking,” Korra sang back. “But yeah, sounds good to me.” She leaned back into the sofa as she pressed play, throwing one arm around Asami’s shoulders when she snuggled in and rested her head against Korra’s shoulder. As the opening of the film rolled, they chatted briefly, reminding each other of what happened in the previous movies since it had been awhile since those had made their appearances on Sato movie night.

It wasn’t long before the pair had shifted to lay across the couch rather than sitting on it. Korra’s head rested on the cushioned arm of the sofa, one arm threaded under Asami’s head to allow her bicep to serve as a pillow. Asami was hugging the lower arm to her chest, fingers of one hand slowly and idly running up and down the soft but toned skin between the inside of Korra’s wrist and elbow.

The sensation sent shivers down Korra’s spine, which made Asami stop and turn to look at her. When Korra’s attention didn’t drift from the screen, she settled back as she was. When her soft stroking of Korra’s arm began again and another shiver ran through the toned muscle beneath beneath her ear, Asami caught on and smirked. She left Korra’s arm alone, and instead slowly shifted one arm around to reach behind her, lifting the edge of Korra’s shirt and running her thumb along the bare stomach underneath. The sharp intake of breath behind her made her giggle before a puff of air hit the back of her head.

As Asami’s arms returned to hugging the one they had of Korra’s, albeit without any distracting stroking this time, Korra moved her other down to hug her girlfriend closer. Only a few minutes later, Asami found herself distracted from the movie again, instead focusing on Korra’s fingers rubbing small circles into her stomach. She hummed and Korra’s fingers stopped, then started up again as she felt Korra shift down to kiss the top of her head. Apparently she hadn’t been aware of her idle fingers either, but was choosing to keep them going now.

They relaxed like that for a while, Asami gently massaging the back of Korra’s arm as Korra lightly rubbed her stomach, just enjoying the sensations of being with each other. The soft touches were calming, a stark contrast to the suspense and drama of the film. Eventually, Korra’s hand drifted away from Asami’s stomach, and she gave the arm she was still hugging a loving squeeze before releasing it, assuming that Korra was content with the contact for now and that the movie had recaptured her focus. Instead, she felt Korra’s fingers against her neck a moment later before they slid up into her black waves of hair.

She closed her eyes as Korra began massaging her scalp, the strong fingers gripping against her skin tenderly and sliding through her dark locks effortlessly. She released another appreciative hum, but this one did nothing to stop Korra’s fingers. They lifted from her head only to comb through the length of her hair, letting it tumble back over her shoulders as they returned to massage again.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, just letting Korra play with her hair, but at length she pressed a kiss to the arm that her head rested on, then gently nibbled at the sensitive skin. Korra’s hand balled into her hair briefly as her breath caught, and when Asami felt the hold loosen she quickly turned over, pulling her hair from between Korra’s fingers and wrapping her arms around her neck. She tugged lightly, and Korra smiled as she obliged and scooted down, removing her arm from under Asami and then dropping her head to rest on the couch cushions next to her girlfriend’s.

One of Asami’s hands immediately found it’s way back around to Korra’s cheek as she leaned in. Korra tilted her head to the side a bit as Asami leaned in, their lips pressing together in a loving kiss. There was no fire in this kiss, no burning need, just a simple but powerful warmth of caring and affection. This wasn’t a kiss born of lust, but instead of mutual understanding and support and commitment. The kind of kiss you give someone when they fill your heart so full it feels like it might burst, and you simply can’t express that love in words, so you press your lips to theirs instead. Korra slipped her arm beneath her girlfriend’s waist, the other sliding over her so that her hands could clasp behind her lower back and pull to close the small space that separated their bodies.

They held the chaste kiss through several deep, slow breaths. For those moments, it was almost as if the rest of the world didn’t exist, just the two of them together. Korra marveled at how Asami managed to make every kiss like this just as amazing as their first one. At length, their lips parted, and their foreheads rested together instead. Asami dropped her hand from Korra’s cheek to her collarbone, and the two rested against each other, blissfully content just to exist silently together.

After several minutes, it struck Korra just _how_ silent their respite was. She pulled her forehead back from Asami’s and kissed the end of her nose gently before craning her neck sideways to look over her at the TV. The screen had returned to their Netflix queue, highlighting the movie with no indication that they’d paused it. She chuckled a bit and flopped back onto the couch, watching as Asami twisted in place to look over her shoulder at the screen as well. She turned back a moment later and stretched forward to kiss Korra’s forehead. “I guess we’ll have to watch it again. And you’ll have to not spend the whole thing distracting me this time.”

Korra laughed lightly again at that. “I’ll try. Want to start it again now?”

“In a little bit,” Asami replied, scooting in even closer and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend as she propped her chin against her shoulder. “I’m not quite done with this yet.” Korra squeezed her back, kissed the side of her head, and settled in for an even more relaxing evening than she’d expected.

 


End file.
